


B&B Feedback!

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22





	B&B Feedback!

Hi readers! 

Before posting the next chapter (which should hopefully be done by the end of today, maybe), I just wanted to get YOUR opinion on how this Bobby fanfic is going! 

All thoughts, feedback, questions and ideas are WANTED :) 

I’ve enjoyed the story so far but I really want to know how the overall population feels about it ! 

Thanks and stay tuned. ❤️


End file.
